Freeze on the Stones Cheat Sheet
by Robin4
Summary: There are many fairy tale characters in Storybrooke who have never been given "Cursed" names by the show. In Cora's Storybrooke of "Freeze on the Stones," these people are miserable. And they have names. In other words, here's a character guide to help you keep everyone straight. Also including a timeline that puts the flashbacks in chronological order! AU.
1. Names and Cursed Identities

Some of these people haven't cropped up yet in the story, but they'll be around eventually. No big spoilers, unless you count the presence of some people.

And...if you haven't read "Freeze on the Stones", this probably won't make too much sense to you. But feel free to come by and play!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freeze on the Stones<strong>_

Additional Character Cheat Sheet

* * *

><p><strong>Original Name<strong> ** Cursed (Storybrooke) Name ** Profession and Details

**Captain Killian Jones: **Cyril O'Malley. Owns/runs the Magical Marina

**Zelena:** Chloe Zephyr. Nurse at Storybrooke Hospital

**Robin Hood/Robin of Locksley: **Errol Forrester. Chief Firefighter

**Little John.** Melville (Mel) Anzo. Deputy Chief Firefighter

**Roland.** Jamie Forrester. Child, son of Errol Forrester.

**Marian**. Olivia Forrester. Deceased.

**Johanna (Snow's Nurse).** Jane Wells. Seamstress, neighbor of Errol Forrester.

**Will Scarlet.** Francis Scadlock. _Daily Mirror editor._

**Anastasia.** Victoria Scadlock.

**Sir Gaston.** Tony Rose. Inherited Juvelisto Jewelry Boutique

**Sherriff of Notthingham.** Keith Law. Deputy Sheriff.

**Prince Thomas' Father.** Mitchell Herman. Judge.

**Bo Peep.** Diana Dallas. Judge

**Prince Eric.** Christopher Anderson. Cora's Chef

**Maleficent.** Melaina M. Merryweather. Owns Very Merry Escorts and the Basement

**King Midas.** Tobias Cole. Owns struggling lawn company

**Princess Abigail.** Kathryn Cole. Elementary School Principal

**Old King Cole.*** Julian Dougal. City councilor

**Daniel.** Daniel Hari. Supposedly Deceased Deputy Sheriff

**King Leopold. **Leonard Blanchard. Failed Publishing Company, Deceased

**Severe Nurse.** Nurse Ratchet. Nurse at the Asylum

**Ariel.** Calliope Benson

**Hua Mulan**. Magnolia (Maggie) Souci

**Prince Philip.** William Paris

**Aurora.** Talia Rose. Coma Patient

**Gabrielle*.** Renee French. Child

**Guy of Gisburne*.** Gary Rathbone. Former Sheriff's Deputy

*Not present in the show

* * *

><p>Leave me a note if you're interested in me adding a timeline of all the flashbacks featured in <em>Freeze on the Stones<em>.


	2. Flashback Timeline

Note: The numbers behind each event are the chapters in which they take place.

This is current through Chapter 41, and will be updated periodically as _Freeze on the Stones _progresses.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Freeze on the Stones<strong>  
><em><strong>Flashback Timeline<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em>More than 200 Years Before the Curse<em>

Baelfire accuses his father of the dagger being more important to Rumplestiltskin than him. (24)

* * *

><p><span><em>15 Years Before the Curse<em>

Regina runs away with Daniel (1)

Cora catches up with Regina and Daniel (2)

Snow and Regina start to bond as Cora's wedding to Leopold approaches (2)

Cora and Leopold marry. Rumplestiltskin visits her the next day (15)

* * *

><p><em><span>14 Years Before the Curse<span>_

Zelena goes for an audience with her mother, Queen Cora (25)

* * *

><p><em><span>13 Years, 8 Months Before the <span>_

Rumplestiltskin teaches Zelena (26)

* * *

><p><span><em>13 Years Before the Curse<em>

Regina storms into Snow's room, spitting fire because Cora wants her to marry Prince James (5)

Prince James comes to meet Snow and Regina (6)

Regina sneaks down to visit Daniel. Cora hurts him. (6)

Regina meets Rumplestiltskin (6)

* * *

><p><span><em>12 ½ Years Before the Curse<em>

Regina shows up to her lesson with Rumplestiltskin in tears over her mother teaching her to rip hearts out. (8)

* * *

><p><span><em>11 Years Before the Curse<em>

Cora confronts Regina about learning from Rumplestiltskin, Regina learns they were once lovers, and Regina asks Rumplestiltskin why he's always alone (10)

* * *

><p><span><em>6 Years Before the Curse<em>

Regina meets the genie. Cora locks him away, saying that he was trying to seduce her. He wishes himself into a mirror to always be with Regina, but Cora curses him to never see her. (15)

* * *

><p><span><em>5 Years, 4 Months Before the Curse<em>

David replaces James. He and Snow meet and start to fall in love (18)

* * *

><p><span><em>5 Years Before the Curse<em>

Cora takes Snow's heart, and then sends Snow and Jefferson to Oz to find out about Zelena and to get a poison (11)

The Huntsman helps Snow and Regina sneak into Leopold's rooms to try to break the magic on him. Cora tries to force Snow to kill her father, but Leopold drinks the poison instead. (13)

Regina visits Snow in her cell after her trial (14)

Cora visits Snow in her cell to gloat (17)

Regina comes to David to ask for help rescuing Snow (18)

Regina goes to Rumplestiltskin for help rescuing Snow. He gives her a spell. (18)

Regina and Dazvid rescue Snow. Snow hits David in the head with a rock. (19)

Cora catches up with Regina while she, David, and Snow are on the run and forces her to come home (20)

Regina goes to Rumplestiltskin in tears (20)

Cora and Regina talk about power and why it means more than love. (24)

Snow and Charming meet Red while on the run. David tells her his real name. (24)

* * *

><p><span><em>4 ½ Years Before the Curse <em>

Rumplestiltskin does not kill Robin Hood because Belle asks him to. (

Snow and David arrive at King George's court (25)

Snow and David discuss the fact that King George wants them to marry immediately (26)

* * *

><p><em><span>4 Years, 5 Months Before the Curse<span>_

Rumplestiltskin gets bitten by several werewolves defending Belle (41)

* * *

><p><em><span>4 Years, 3 Months Before the Curse<span>_

Snow and Charming's engagement gala. Cora sends an archer to kill Snow (27)

Rumplestiltskin heals Charming when he gets hit by the poisoned arrow, demanding a hair from Snow in exchange (27)

Cora makes a deal to get a nightmare curse recipe from Rumplestiltskin (29)

* * *

><p><span><em>4 Years, 2 Months Before the Curse<em>

Belle returns to the Dark Castle after Rumplestiltskin lets her go. They admit they love one another, and kiss, almost breaking his curse. (4)

* * *

><p><span><em>4 Years, 1 Months Before the Curse<em>

The Sheriff of Nottingham comes to the Dark Castle to make a deal. Rumplestiltskin makes him impotent when he's rude to Belle (15)

Rumplestiltskin tells Belle about the curse, and she stalks out. But she comes back after a walk, and promises to help (16)

* * *

><p><span><em>4 Years Before the Curse<em>

Belle's father refuses to respond to her letters about getting married (9)

Belle and Rumplestiltskin go to Amorveria to get married (9, 10, 12)

Belle writes to her father again but never gets a response (19)

Rumplestiltskin pays Maurice a visit (19)

Cora impersonates the Blue Fairy and visits David, giving him a poisoned comb for Snow (29)

Snow decides she must do something to stop Cora from trying to kill her like this (29)

Snow runs away to save those she loves. Belle and Rumplestiltskin watch through his crystal ball. (30)

Regina tries to fight her mother (30).

Cora forces Regina to agree to give Snow the nightmare curse, or she will kill Daniel (30)

* * *

><p><em><span>3 Years, 10 Months Before the Curse<span>_

Regina visits Rumplestiltskin for reassurance about Snow and Charming being True Love (31)

Cora moves Daniel to a nicer room in the palace, as a reward for Regina's good behavior. (31)

Regina asks Rumplestiltskin if the nightmare curse can be broken. He confirms that Snow and Charming are True Love. (31)

David tracks Snow down where she's hiding with the dwarves (32)

* * *

><p><em><span>3 Years, 9 Months Before the Curse<span>_

Belle confronts Rumplestiltskin on why he is keeping their marriage a secret (26)

* * *

><p><em><span>3 Years, 8 Months Before the Curse<span>_

Snow and David return to George's castle. George insists on starting wedding planning immediately (32)

War starts between Cora and George (32)

* * *

><p><span><em>3 ½ Years Before the Curse<em>

Belle is pregnant (5)

Cora wants to renew her relationship with Rumpelstiltskin. He turns her down. (5)

* * *

><p><span><em>3 Years Before the Curse <em>

Gabrielle is born (22)

Cora sends Regina to Snow with the apple (32)

Regina gives Snow the apple (32)

Cora shows Regina where Snow is trapped via Sidney's mirror (33)

Cora offers George peace and marriage between Regina and James (33)

Belle and Rumplestiltskin discuss True Love (34)

* * *

><p><em><span>2 Years, 11 Months Before the Curse<span>_

David continues to search for Snow (35)

* * *

><p><em><span>2 Years, 10 Months Before the Curse<span>_

David calls on Rumplestiltskin for help finding Snow. Rumplestiltskin wants a hair. Or three. (34)

Cora confronts Rumplestiltskin over helping "James" find Snow. (35)

David fights a myriad of foes to rescue Snow (35, 36)

David tries to wake Snow up, but she stabs him first. (36)

David wakes Snow up and finds himself alive (37)

Snow turns a troll into an insect and threatens another to save David (37)

* * *

><p><span><em>2 ½ Years Before the Curse<em>

The Huntsman delivers a message to the Dark Castle for Cora. Rumplestiltskin almost kills him because he has seen Belle, but Belle convinces him to use a memory potion instead. (7)

Cora hires Captain Hook to go after the treasure of Oak Island (21)

* * *

><p><span><em>2 Years Before the Curse<em>

Marian dies. The Huntsman saves Robin (23)

Snow and David ("James") get married. Cora attempts to intervene, but Ruby turns into a wolf to chase her off (40)

Cora goes to Rumplestiltskin to get the antidote for her werewolf bite. (40)

Regina and Red meet at Snow and David's wedding (41)

* * *

><p><em><span>1 Year Before the Curse<span>_

The Cyan fairy tries to take Gabrielle from Belle. Rumplestiltskin kills said fairy. (28)

Cora wants Rumpelstiltskin to distract Maleficent. She gives him an ancient enchanted ring in return (38)

Tinker Bell tries to help Regina rescue Daniel (39)

Cora captures Tinker Bell (39)

Cora threatens Daniel should Regina try another rescue (40)

Regina and Maleficent have tea (39)

* * *

><p><span><em>6 Months Before the Curse<em>

Belle and Rumplestiltskin discuss the likelihood of their daughter having magic (11)

Hook returns to Cora with the treasure of Oak Island. She promises to help him get his revenge (21)

Anastasia makes the choice to run away with Will Scarlet instead of becoming the Red Queen (26)

* * *

><p><span><em>3 Months Before the Curse<em>

Belle and Gabrielle talk about why Rumplestiltskin had to leave (to be imprisoned) before the curse (8)

Rumplestiltskin says goodbye to Belle, knowing that Ella will want to make her 'deal' the next day (31)

* * *

><p><span><em>One Week Before the Curse<em>

Cora visits Rumplestiltskin in his cell to get information on how to cast the curse. They make a deal. (1)

* * *

><p><span><em>4 Days Before the Curse<em>

Regina visits Rumplestiltskin in his cell (3)

* * *

><p><span><em>As the Curse is Cast<em>

Cora visits Rumplestiltskin one last time, but won't take the deal he offers (14)

Regina tells Cora that Snow's child has died (17)


End file.
